User talk:Laogeodritt
=2007= Request to verify Stop posting From User talk:Cyke Cyke, seeing as you're a prominent user of the "stop posting" phrase, could you check over Stop posting for accuracy? Thanks, 'Laogeodritt' [ Talk | ] 05:06, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Just did, I fixed it up a bit. I'll do more work on it tomorrow, tonight I'm too tired. >_> Sorry, I didn't know how <_< Cyke 06:06, 2 June 2007 (UTC)CykeCyke 06:06, 2 June 2007 (UTC) RE: Talk page link I would if I knew how. Kurai 01:28, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :You can change the raw code of your sig (instead of having it auto-link to your profile) by checking "Raw Signature" in your preferences. Then you can make an internal link to your user page and your talk page; for instance, in the Nickname box, with Raw Signature turned on, you could do KuraiTalk. (The tags make text superscript.) —'Laogeodritt' [ Talk | ] 01:52, 20 August 2007 (UTC) =2008= Deletion I can understand possibly keeping Aku, but there's no way Ashyr is truly significant. NonToxic 21:23, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :She's not some one-post wonder account, she did have over a thousand posts I think, and there was some relatively public eDrama. I can understand someone totally obscure, but if they were at least moderately active at some point, I don't see why we should delete them off the wiki. 'Laogeodritt' [ Talk | ] 21:38, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Seems like clutter to me, honestly.NonToxic 21:46, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Content Why are all our redirects listed under Content? I can understand different names, ie. Cyke, Lacirtaep, etc, but do we really need Alternate Account, Alternate Accounts, Alt, Alts, etc all in one place? NonToxic 21:26, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Same reason Wikipedia has a certain amount of synonym redirects, to make finding articles under different names easier. I don't see the harm in having a bit of redundancy in redirects, though in the worst case we could probably get rid of one out of each of the singular/plural pairs. 'Laogeodritt' [ Talk | ] 21:38, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Also, possibly getting rid of http://namcotales.wikia.com/wiki/Index.php from the Content listing? Clutter, Clutter, Clutter.NonToxic 22:11, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :I can't lock it if it doesn't exist. And so far it's been the target of at least three or four bots spamming something on it. 'Laogeodritt' [ Talk | ] 23:04, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::It can't be made invis or something? That's just plain unfortunate. NonToxic 23:06, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :::"invis"? Any non-existent page can be created. The only way to stop a page being edited is to lock it, and I can't do that with non-existent pages (or I haven't figured out how). ::::Invisible, present but not viewable. NonToxic 23:12, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Not to my knowledge. 'Laogeodritt''' [ Talk | ] 23:13, 21 February 2008 (UTC) =2010= Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) =2013= Tales wiki I know Aselia has most of the content, but was wondering if you or any of the community members of the Tales forum had any interest in adding content to w:c:Tales. I have noticed that policies at Aselia end up with the admin deleting a lot of content. Hard to express that universe for me in that way. +Y 06:55, January 31, 2013 (UTC)